


Tempting The Force

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, First Time, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nhan questions Agent Georgiou's capability to catch Control and Georgiou reacts accordingly.





	Tempting The Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [initialism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/gifts).

Nhan is far from surprised to find Agent Georgiou furious after Control has managed not only to deceive her, but escape from her, as well.

She wants go after it, and Nhan will support her decision to do so once she's sure the agent isn't blinded by rage, and setting off to waste her time.

Such doubts usually shape in the form of an advice offered to Captain Pike, who then will either consider it or not and give orders accordingly.

But Agent Georgiou doesn't answer to Captain Pike, and Nhan has no choice but to take matters into her own hands.

She has a plan. A risky one, but she sneaks into Georgiou's personal shuttle believing that she's up for it.

However, that belief is shaken when Agent Georgiou enters her shuttle, finds her blocking her way to the cockpit, and glares at her.

That glare almost shatters Nhan's resolve.

"I don't think you are in the right condition to go after Control," Nhan says. "You're angry, and anger usually weakens humans' capability of proper judgment."

"You will learn a lot about humans' anger if you don't get out. Right now."

Nhan ignores the tremble of her heart. It isn't one of fear, it's of something lingering between dreadful awareness that Agent Georgiou can easily impair her to a fatal degree and not regret it, and untimely realization that, even with bruises painting her face, Agent Georgiou is quite attractive.

"It's my job to ensure that the crew fully understands the steps they're taking," Nhan continues steadily. "You're chasing Control on your own, I have to make sure you are confident you will be able to get back in one piece if you find it."

Georgiou watches her for a moment, then scoffs calmly, and steps forward.

Nhan raises her chin a little, an unconscious attempt to show how assertive she is about her opinion.

"Control will not be the only subject of my rage if you don't move aside."

_It's working_, Nhan thinks. _Georgiou is focusing on her._

All Nhan has to do is work her up a little and she might be fully distracted from Control for a bit; she might be able to take a moment to think her plan through calmly.

Nhan smiles lopsidedly. "I think I can handle your rage, agent. Can you handle losing Control? Again?"

Before Nhan even finishes her sentence, Georgiou strikes.

Nhan blocks it easily but loses to the next hit.

She doesn't want to fight Georgiou, she only wants her to know what she's doing. After all, they'll need everyone if they are to defeat Control.

That unwavering thought causes Nhan to lose her footing.

Her knee hits the floor harshly, and Georgiou pushes her against the wall near the cockpit's entrance, a tight clutch lands on her hair.

Nhan hisses as pain sears through her scalp.

"Why are you doing this? Captain Pike knows better than to interfere with my plans like this, and Michael has absolutely no problem or fear voicing her objections directly to me."

Nhan locks eyes with Georgiou, and strangely, she doesn't mind having to look up. "Because I know you won't find Control like this, you can't even walk past me without fighting first."

Georgiou's exasperation shows when she replies with, "you _keep_ opening your mouth yet I can't find anything you say useful."

Her words, accompanied with the tightening of her clutch that brings Nhan's face closer to her groin, sparks an idea in Nhan's head.

Redirecting Georgiou's anger toward her to distract her doesn't seem to be working as well as Nhan wants it, but perhaps... pleasure might.

"Then maybe it is not talking I should be doing with my mouth," Nhan says with confidence despite the straining of her voice that the rising pain in her head causes. "I have a feeling you aren't a stranger to pre-battle fun, _Captain_."

For a moment, everything about Agent Georgiou grows in ambiguity. There's a furrow on her brows and a dark luster in her eyes, but that's it.

With dread, Nhan wonders if the agent now suspects that she knows her true identity, but then something shifts in the space between them. It stills and quiets, bringing Nhan's brazen and impulsive offer to echo and linger.

It doesn't exactly... fill Nhan with regrets.

And it should've not only done that, but also embarrassed her and rendered her ashamed. But this person before her isn't Captain Philippa Georgiou with a record of sweet righteousness, this is a force whom said captain's beloved crewmember, Michael, trusts, and who has the keywords: emperor and redemption and other universes and dead captain linked to her. Keywords uttered in hushed voices.

Not that Nhan has been snooping around. She's the commander of the security team, it's her job to be anywhere in the right moment.

Plus, Georgiou looking at her with a sense of calmness and hesitation and interest certainly has something to do with that.

Nhan knows that's the key to her plan's success.

She reaches her hands and makes a quick work of the agent's belt and trousers.

Georgiou only watches. She doesn't let go, nor stops her. And when Nhan lowers her trousers down enough for her to bury her face between her thighs, she finds out why.

She's hot and pulsing.

Georgiou hisses upon feeling her wet tongue, but quickly enough, she takes control and forces her head to still.

Nhan gasps at the roughness, blinks in embarrassment at the way her guts twist with heat and pleasant sensation, and momentarily panics with soaring shame upon realizing the position she's put herself in. Both the psychological one and the literal.

But all that last are the calmness and eagerness, the curiosity and desire. All weakening her shame and reason.

She relaxes, nuzzles at the inside of Georgiou's thigh.

Georgiou spits an incomprehensible word, then she orders as she uses her free hand to lower her trousers further until she can get one leg out of the confinement, then steps closer and places her free leg over Nhan's shoulder; foot fixes on the seat close to them. "Lick, then suck on the top."

Nhan swallows thickly. Her heart thuds due to the tone of authority that's unlike any other, to the tightness of their new position; the erotic tension it fills the air around them, between them with.

Nhan gapes at Georgiou, then obeys eagerly.

Her breathing device should bother Georgiou as they poke at her thighs, but the agent seems uninterested in changing anything about their current posture. She uses the clutch she has on her hair as leverage to bring her mouth into the angles she desires, to fuck her face in the pace she pleases.

Nhan is spellbound by Georgiou's hot taste and alluring scent, by the way her bush tickles her nose, by her swollen bud with her own lips wrapped around it, by the unexpected joy of having someone so mysterious and powerful succumb to her.

Ache claims Nhan's neck and jaw quickly, but Nhan can only cling to Georgiou's hips for support to do well, to _impress_.

"So eager, aren't you?" Georgiou comments.

Georgiou's hips jerk roughly against her face, then without warning, she takes an unforgiving pace that draws wave after wave of her wet hotness to leak and trail and paint Nhan's chin, that leaves Nhan gasping while she tries to take every drip in her mouth.

"Put your tongue out."

Georgiou's short grunts tell of anger and frustration, they echo around in the quiet shuttle along with the hum of metal shaking under the force of Georgiou's thrusts. However, her choked growl when she rubs herself on Nhan's tongue and comes on it tells of sheer pleasure.

Nhan doesn't attempt to withdraw.

  
After a moment, Georgiou's palm against the back of her head turns warm and weirdly gentle while she uses her other hand to stroke Nhan's jaw.

Nhan's jaw is taut, her knees burn with soreness, and there are tears that she hasn't realized before stuck to her eyes.

"Are you less angry now, agent?" Nhan asks. "Do you know where Control might be?"

Georgiou doesn't answer, doesn't even return her foot on the ground; she stares at her with a shimmer in her eyes that feels viciously dark, yet enchanting.

Nhan gulps.

"You should be punished for standing in my way," Georgiou says instead of answering. "For entering my personal shuttle without permission."

"Punished how?"

"Let's start with you not coming until I get back and see it through. In my quarters," Georgiou replies coldly, then brings Nhan's mouth back to her cunt for one last few moments of friction.

The sighs she lets out mean only one thing; satisfaction.

"I don't need to warn you from pleasuring yourself, do I?" Agent Georgiou murmurs.

Nhan shudders as thoughts storm her mind, none of them is bad and though almost all of them make her want that swelling, coiling ball of flames in her cunt to unravel right now, they also fill her with strange anticipation and patience as she wipes Georgiou's cunt clean.


End file.
